Why Kagome's Favorite Food Is Cake
by Roses Kiss
Summary: This is for you Arashi, happy Birthday! I'm sorry if its lame. You know how stupid a schedule can be!


_**Happy birthday Arashi Wolf Princess! Hope you get everything you wish for! :D**_

**H-A-P-P-Y B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y**

Kagome walked back from the well, tugging along a bag filled with different objects. Some of it was gifts from her mother and grandfather and some of it was from herself to the children. With a heart as big as Kagome's, it's almost impossible that it didn't explode.

Now that Naraku had been dealt with, Rin was presently living in Edo with Keade and Kohaku was jewel-free and alive, following the footsteps of his sister and his father. Inuyasha and Kikyou had both finally mated and Kagome was okay with that. Miroku the pervert didn't have his wind tunnel anymore but he still had a roaming hand; on Sango. They had finally settled down and started a family.

All who was left who needed the perfect happy ending was Kagome.

Kagome reached into her bag that was filled to the brim with toys, smiling as she did. Sure it was her birthday, but maybe her wish wasn't for something to happen to her. Maybe she wanted other people to feel joy too.

Pulling out a square wrapped gift, Kagome studied it carefully. It was one of the gifts her mother had gotten her and Kagome was almost worried as to what it may be. Sometimes her mother could be a little _too_ creative with gifts.

Whatever it was, was very heavy. Heck Kagome figured she had put rocks in it. Kagome ripped it apart to see a diamond ring and _rocks_.

On the ring it said, "_From a mother to a daughter she loves, Happy Birthday Kagome._"

"I wonder if she made it." Kagome muttered to herself, running a hand through her hair. "There's no way she could have bought this."

Kagome thought about it a minute and then slide the ring onto her hand. The rest the box held was rocks, but they were polished and pretty. Kagome reminded herself that when she came home again she would thank her mother.

The next present she opened was from her brother. And of course it was a DS with some kind of video game in it, Kagome put that one back in the bag.

Finally Kagome was looking at her grandpa's gift. Kagome opened it, only to be surprised by the sight of a katana in its sheath.

_That's nice Grandpa. I would have figured a demon toe. _Kagome appraised the gift somewhat.

Kagome put that back in the bag too.

"Well now I have a ring, rocks, a DS with a chip or whatever, and a katana. Lovely, now I can have the most expensive stuff in the world. Well, mostly." Kagome muttered absently.

The raven-haired miko stood up and walked to Edo. Once Kagome was there she went straight to the old Priestess's home. In the hut Kagome found Kohaku, Rin, and Shippou coloring bright pictures while talking to each other while Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyou where now where to be seen.

_Where would they be? They can't be too far from here. Maybe Sango and Miroku are taking care of their new arrival. But it's odd; normally they would be here still with the children._ Kagome thought, furrowing her eyebrows.

Kagome silently handed out her gifts to the youngsters their gifts and a grin came in place on her face.

"Thank you Kagome-sama!" Rin squealed, unwrapping her present that consisted of a picture book of flowers and their names also some interesting facts about them too. "Rin can't read though."

Kagome smiled warmly at the little girl. "Free lessons,"

"Thank you Kagome-sama!" Rin said in delight.

Kagome nudged Kohaku and he looked up at her curiously. She handed him the katana that was wrapped up once again, and quickly handed Shippou his present before he got jealous.

Both Shippou and Kohaku stared at their gifts in wonder. Shippou had gotten a life-time supply of lollipops that he still loved and from the look on his face a life-time supply wouldn't be enough. Kohaku just looked… well, happy.

Kagome walked out of the hut and was greeted by the sight of what looked like cake.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!" Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and even Kikyou said coming out from behind the giant blob of food.

"It's big! It's mean! And it is made out of everything you like! And it has a special flavor! Called… SESSHOUMARU!" Sango announced as the cake ripped open to see a very angry Sesshoumaru who was gasping for air.

"You didn't…. put… the tube… in so I could breathe!" Sesshoumaru growled glaring at Inuyasha.

"I didn't – Whoops!" Inuyasha said acting innocent.

"And now you shall repay this Sesshoumaru for baking me into a cake or whatever you call it." The angry daiyoukai replied.

Inuyasha went pale.

Sango went red.

And Miroku went purple.

"What repayment?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Your ass is mine!" Sesshoumaru growled. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome so fast she couldn't even put up a fight. But the next thing Inuyasha and his other friends knew was that disturbing sounds such as moans and screams were coming from somewhere in the distance.

"For some reason the sounds are turning me on." Miroku said and dragged Sango back to their hut.

Kikyou and Inuyasha stared at each other and huffed. "We're stuck on child duty again aren't we?"

"Yep," Inuyasha agreed.

And together Inuyasha and Kikyou yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!"

The horrifying noises stopped for a moment and then.

"THANKS!"

And the noises resumed.

**H-A-P-P-Y B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y**

**I wouldn't mind being trapped in a cake if Sesshoumaru were the one to eat it. But hey that's just me. Sorry this story is so short, my schedule has been stupid. Sorry this story was so lame. But I just have to say it one more time, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARASHI!**


End file.
